This study will attempt to compare the effectiveness and safety of Fluconazole and Amphotericin B as maintenance treatment for (1) preventing the relapse of cryptococcal meningitis in patients with AIDS and (2) survival. It will derive data on serum and cerebrospinal fluid Fluconazole levels; and it will describe the morbidity experience of patients receiving this therapy.